The Pizzeria
by NeoNimbus
Summary: Part of the Newcomer universe. After accidentally forgetting something important at the local pizza palace, Brian, Mike, and Rhonda sneak in after hours to get it back. Can they survive before dawn?


**The Pizzeria**

_An Amazing World of Gumball Story_

_A "The Newcomer" Side Story_

By NeoNimbus

It was another day at Elmore and for Brian and his friends, they found themselves as one of many guests for Banana Joe's birthday party at Betty's Bandicoot Pizzeria, supposedly the funnest place for all kids to play games, help themselves to some pizza and meet and interact with Betty Bandicoot and her Amazing Troupe: Boxy the Box, Robbie the Robot and Chico the Chihuahua. Brian and the gang, however, had a different opinion on the establishment.

"Can you explain to me why we're here again, Mike?" asked Brian, staring down at the so-called slice of "pizza" on his plate.

"Because it's Banana Joe's birthday party," Mike simply replied.

"No, I mean why do we have to be in a place with creepy animatronics and cheap pizza?" Brian explained better.

"Budget cuts in the family?" Mike suggested, before shrugging his shoulders. "The only reason I came here was just out of sheer boredom. I was surprised I was invited at all, considering how little I actually talk to Joe."

"That's nothing compared to us," Gumball stated otherwise. "We're only here at his party in order to make up for breaking a promise to him the other day."

"Only after he threaten to post some fake pictures about us on the internet," Darwin added. "Besides, look at how happy he is," he pointed his flipper at Joe, seemingly having a good time with Idaho and Anton and performed their friend's weird pizza dance.

"I don't know about you guys, but I wish we didn't have a table so close to those robots. They're even creepy just being right near them," Rhonda complained, pointing to Betty with her unblinking eyes and eerie smile.

"I agree," Anais said, before she looked away from the animatronic. "You think they would have replaced those old things. I think they might be older than Mom and Dad."

"There's no reason to be afraid of them, guys…" Brian began. "Sure, they look cartoonish and overly exaggerated, but they're just simple animatronics. It's not like they can't hurt us or anything."

"Besides, I've seen much scarier robots than this," Gumball stated.

"That still doesn't excuse the smell that comes off of them," said Darwin, before he plugged his nose. "It's like old rotten pizza."

"Let's forget about the animatronics," Mike insisted. "Instead, we should probably focus on Joe and make his day as good as it can be."

Everyone nodded their heads to Mike's statement, agreeing that they should have a good time at Banana Joe's party while they're here and make the most of it.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later…<strong>

Night has finally come to Elmore and for the gang, they were glad that it was closing time, as everyone left Betty's Bandicoot Pizzeria and headed right back home. Despite the cheap foods and highly questionable difficult games, Brian and his friends did have a good time just being around each other and that was enough to make up for the lousy entertainment. After bidding the Watterson siblings a farewell, Brian, Mike and Rhonda began the long walk back to their homes.

"I don't know about you, but I'm glad to get away from that place," Brian happily said, stretching his arms out.

"At least we don't have to see those animatronics again for a long time," Mike added, before he glance and saw Rhonda checking her pockets, looking rather worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find it!" Rhonda frantically replied, still checking her pockets.

"Find what?" Brian asked, becoming curious by her reaction.

"...My wallet," she eventually admitted. "I brought it with me to Betty's Bandicoot Pizzeria before I left home. It should have been with me after I left."

"Don't worry too much, Rhonda. I'm sure it'll be there by tomorrow," Brian attempted to calm his girlfriend down.

"You don't understand, Brian. My wallet contains the only picture of my mom in it. If someone took it...I don't even want to know what I'd do."

Both Brian and Mike looked at Rhonda with concern, having never seen her this stressed out. The fact that her wallet contain something very important to her left them stunned but they couldn't blame her for that. If they had left something important behind, they would have been just as upset as she is now.

"Rhonda…" Brian began, as he put his paw on her shoulder. "Why don't we head back to Betty's Bandicoot Pizzeria and see if we can find it?"

"You really mean it, Brian?" Rhonda asked with a hopeful tone.

"I do," Brian assured her. "I want to see you happy and the last thing I want is to see you sad."

Brian's words were enough to put a smile on her face, happy to know that her boyfriend would do this for her.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment…" Mike began, snapping Brian and Rhonda back to reality. "But we should really get to Betty's Bandicoot Pizzeria right now before it closes."

"Right, let's do this," said Brian, before he, Rhonda and Mike head back to the pizzeria to find and locate Rhonda's wallet.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for them, by the time they finally arrived at Betty's Bandicoot Pizzeria, it was closed, with the lights out and little to no activity inside the place, leaving the trio dismay by this.<p>

"Aw man!" Brian bemoaned. "We didn't make it here on time."

"We would have gotten here sooner if you didn't bump into Marvin like that," Mike scolded his friend. "Although I have to admit, he's rather energetic for an old man."

"That still doesn't change the fact that we didn't arrive here on time," Rhonda reminded the boys. "So how are we going to get in now?"

"Well...there is another way," said Mike, motioning his arm to Brian and Mike to the side of the building.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Brian questioned him.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting," Mike answered, "We'll go up to the vents, sneak inside and once we find Rhonda's wallet, we'll leave before anyone knows we're here."

"...It's better than nothing," Rhonda agreed. "Besides, I don't plan to leave here empty handed."

"So it's settled then: we're sneaking into the vents," Mike declared.

With those words spoken, Brian, Mike and Rhonda head to the side of the building, using the vents as their only means of getting inside Betty's Bandicoot Pizzeria.

* * *

><p>Getting into the vents was easy and simple, but it was finding the location that proved to be a challenge, as Brian, Mike and Rhonda bumped into one dead end after another, much to their annoyance, forcing them to make one too many detours along the way. Eventually, they got a glimpse of the party area, having found it at last, before they exit out of the vents and onto the floor.<p>

"I thought I was going to get a cramp from being stuck in the vents," Brian whined, stretching his back out, with Rhonda and Mike doing the same thing, before he looked around the pizzeria. "Sheesh, this place is a lot more scarier compare to the day."

"Forget about that, I think I might have stepped on something," Mike commented with disgust.

"I rather not know," said Rhonda. "Let's focus on finding my wallet and get out of here."

"We should check the lost and found place. Your wallet might be there," Brian suggested.

"The sooner we find it, the better," Mike agreed, before he and Rhonda headed to the opposite side of the pizzeria.

Brian, though, remain at the party area and took a look at the animatronics on the stage: Betty the Bandicoot, dressed in her safari gear and smiling the toonish smile on her face, Robbie the Robot, a robot that should have stay in some cheesy old 50s science fiction film and Chico the Chihuahua dressed like an old-fashioned cowboy from head-to-toe. Even at the dead of the night, the creepiness from all three just took it up a notch, sending chills down Brian's spine.

'_They just as scary at night than they are in the day.'_

"Brian, are you coming?" Mike called out, garnering his attention.

"I'm coming, Mike," Brian called back and rushed up to his friends, unaware that one of the animatronics began to twitch its head erratically.

* * *

><p>The lost and found place was basically what it said: whatever items were lost, they were taken to this area and left for anyone to reclaim at any time. For Rhonda, though, she hope that her wallet was here among the heap of junks that had piled up the bin, as she, Brian and Mike search the entire rubble.<p>

"Found anything?" Rhonda asked the boys.

"Let me see…" Brian began, pulling out one item after another. "I found a coconut with holes in it, a banana peel, discarded cactus needles and a Sally the Snake doll. What about you Mike?"

"Ugh! Just some cheap toys from the gift store and..." he responded, throwing each item back in the bin, before picking up a weirdly shaped toy held together by rubber bands. "Whatever this is, but still no wallet though."

"This can't be happening to me!" Rhonda lamented. "How am I suppose to tell my dad about this?!"

"What are you kids doing here?!" Brian, Rhonda and Mike stopped what they were doing and saw Larry staring at them with complete shock.

"Wait, let us explain…" Brain attempted to reason with him.

"Now's not the time! Quickly, to the security room!" Larry shouted with a panic tone, quickly grabbing their arms and dragging them to their destination, but not before he took a glance at the clock and saw the handle struck at midnight.

'_Oh no! It has begun!'_ Larry worriedly thought and resumed to his destination as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight<strong>

Larry made it back to the security room just in time, where it monitored any activity all over Betty's Bandicoot Pizzeria, making sure that no one was planning to cause any mischievous activities that would get them banned from the pizzeria for life. With him were Brian, Rhonda and Mike, all stunned by his surprising action.

"Um, you can let us go now," Mike suggested, as Larry released his grasps, allowing the trio to rub their wrists.

"Larry, what was that about?" Brian demanded.

"And why did you brought us here?" Rhonda added.

"Believe me kids, this place is a haven, especially at midnight," Larry explained. "It's only a matter of time before they're coming!"

Brian, Rhonda and Mike looked at one another, uncertain what to make of this. But the way Larry reacted was enough to earn their interest and maybe some answers at the situation.

"Who are 'they', Larry?" Brian, Rhonda and Mike simultaneously asked. After a moment of hesitation, Larry took a deep breath and spoke.

"Betty and the Amazing Troupe," he whimpered in fear.

The moment he gave them his answer, the trio continued to stare at him, dumbfounded by his claim. But a few seconds later, they were laughing their heads off. They couldn't believe what they just heard just now.

"Wait, wait, wait, you can't possibly be serious!" Mike managed to get out but when he saw Larry's dead serious expression of fear, the kids' smiles went south for the winter.

"You are serious," Brian added.

"But how is it possible? The last time we saw them, I thought they didn't have AI," Rhonda pointed out, but just as nervous as the boys.

Suddenly, the four heard what sounded like moving mechanical parts, leaving Brian, Rhonda and Mike jumpy by this; but just as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared almost right away, though they remain quite fearful from that brief experience.

'_This is going to be a long night,'_ Brian fearfully thought.

* * *

><p><strong>1:42 a.m.<strong>

"See kids, this is what I'm trying to tell you," Larry told the trio.

"Alright Larry, I'll admit that this place is weird, but I doubt it's anything dangerous," said Mike. "Still, I think it's better if we leave right now. I'm sure are folks are worried about us by now."

"Guys…" Brian began, looking at the monitor with a nervous expression. "I don't want to freak anyone out but Chico the Chihuahua is not on his spot anymore."

Startled by this, Mike, Rhonda and Larry looked at the monitor and just as Brian had claim, Chico the Chihuahua was no longer standing on the stage next to Betty and Robbie.

"Why is he not there?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"Larry, please tell us what's going on around here," Brian pleaded, becoming more nervous than ever.

But before Larry could answer his question, he was interrupted by what sounded like footsteps, each getting much louder with each passing second. In sheer panic, Larry quickly pressed the button near the left door, as it shut tightly downward, preventing whatever was out in the left hallway entry. All the trio could do was stare at the eternal darkness with fright.

"W-What's out there?" Brian feverishly asked.

"It's still too dark to make out anything," Rhonda noted.

"There's a switch right here," Mike said, as he pressed the button that said "Light".

Suddenly, on the other side of the glass, right in Rhonda's face, stood Chico, staring right into her soul with unflinching eyes and his mouth wide open, showing off two sets of teeth. Rhonda's only reaction was a shriek of terror, crawling away from the window and into Brian's arms, who hugged her in response, in order to calm her down, as well as stopping her from shaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, your nightmares for the next year," Mike joked in desperation to keep himself from being scared. He then turned the lights off, before turning it back on to see that Chico was gone. "Where's a machine gun when you need one," Mike added to try and calm everyone down but realized that this wasn't a time for jokes.

* * *

><p><strong>2:14 a.m.<strong>

Brian, Rhonda and Mike couldn't believe how their night was turning out; what was suppose to be a simple retrieval quest turned into a nightmare for them instead, being hunted down by living animatronics that had so far frighten them down to the core. Whatever they were planning, it was certainly not a good one for them all.

"How long are they going to do this?" Rhonda asked Larry, still looking at the left door where Chico previously stood.

"From my experience, it lasted from midnight until six a.m.," Larry answered.

"Great! We only have four hours left until then," Mike spoke in an exasperated tone "That's as long as an average school day. Only it's at night, there are killer robots, you can barely see anything outside of this room and its smells like moldy cheese and rotten pepperoni!"

"Is it just me or did something moved behind the curtains?" asked Brian, still looking at the monitor, as something suddenly sped off from the now wide open curtains.

"Oh no! Don't let Boxy in!" Larry warned the trio.

"Boxy? Who's-" was all Mike was able to say, before he heard the sound of metal clanging on the tiles on the floor. Mike peeked out of the doorway to see what looked like a box-shape head with noodle arms and legs standing at the end of the hall. For a while, both stared at the other, with neither making a move; then, without warning, Boxy began to move in unparallel speed.

"Holy mother of-!" Mike uttered and quickly sped to the button to the right door, pressing it in the nick of time, just as Boxy made contact to the door with a loud thud, falling into many pieces in the process. Larry looked out the window to see what was left of Boxy.

"I think it's safe outside now," he informed Mike, who opened the right door and looked at the fallen animatronic with a look of satisfaction.

"That's what you get when you mess with the best!"

Suddenly, Boxy's right arm came to life and grabbed Mike's leg, causing him to yelp and quickly went back into the security room, barely closing the door, as it crushed the right arm until it ceased any movements and allowed Mike to get away.

"That was a close one," said Brian.

Mike didn't respond, as he stared at the now lifeless arm of Boxy, still breathing heavily from his close encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>3:54 a.m.<strong>

After repeatedly banging on the right door, Boxy finally gave up and his remains crawl back to its spot, as Brian, Rhonda, Mike and Larry watched until it disappeared into the darkness. There didn't appear to be any movements from the other animatronics, but that could change in a heartbeat.

'_Now might be the right time for some answers,'_ Brian inwardly decided, before he turned his gaze at Larry. "Tell us what's going on. What's the deal with these animatronics? They seem determined to catch us at all cost!"

All Larry could do was sigh for the moment, before he took a deep breath, ready to give Brian his answer. After all, he and his friends deserve to know the truth.

"It all began with "The Rotting Pizza of 78"," Larry explained

"The what?" Mike asked in disbelief

"The Rotten Pizza of 78," Larry repeated his answer.

"What is The Rotten Pizza of 78?" asked Rhonda.

"From what I have learned about it, The Rotten Pizza of 78 happened back when Betty's Bandicoot Pizzeria was beloved by all. Four of the greatest chefs were hired to dish out the best quality pizza that they can offer. But one night, they cook up a pizza so good, they couldn't resist the temptations and ate it with no regret. The next day, however, they passed away, apparently the results of food poisoning."

"...That's it?" Mike eventually asked with skepticism in his voice. "Wouldn't the answer be more mundane if they were like Bobert and just happen to be tired of humans?"

"Perhaps this message I got from the last security guard should clear up a few things," Larry then pulled out a note from his pocket and handed it to the trio, as they looked at it.

"To whomever this may concerned…" Brian started the letter off. "If you're going to work at Betty's Bandicoot Pizzeria, please be advise that Betty and her animatronic pals will come to life at midnight, will mistaken you for an endoskeleton and will try to stuff you in a suit that can only result in a horrible way out. If you still plan on working here for a long time, best wishes to you."

"That explains why they're after us," Mike commented.

"It doesn't matter what their intentions are. They're still killer robots," Rhonda reminded her friends.

"Speaking of which, one of them is holding a box of pizza," Brian informed everyone, as they gather around the monitor and saw that Chico was indeed hold a box of pizza with the pepperonis spelling out "Free Food" on it.

"Do they really think we'll fall for that?" Rhonda stated the obvious.

"That doesn't make any sense…" Mike began. "If they think were robots out of our suits, why entice us with pizza?"

"Something tells me that they have literally a few screws loose," Brian commented, turning to another camera to see Robbie holding a sign that spelled out: "We'll show you a screw loose!", much to his and his friends' shock.

"Eep!" Brian squeaked.

"L-Let's keep the jabs to ourselves from now on," Rhonda advised the others.

"Still, how did they know what we're saying?" asked Mike.

"AAH!" Brian, Rhonda and Mike turned around and saw Larry being dragged by Betty, trying to exit the left door with her captive. The trio, however, managed to grab his hands and attempted to pull him out of her clutches.

"How the hay did this happened?!" Brian shouted.

"Someone wasn't watching the door!" Mike replied.

"Don't you dare pin this on me!" Rhonda warned.

"Forget about me kids, save yourselves!" Larry begged the trio.

Brian, Rhonda and Mike ignored his pleas and continued to pull him with all of their might, but Betty proved too powerful for them and with one mighty pull, forced the trio to let go of Larry and proceeded to walk down the left hallway with her captive into the darkness.

"Larry!" they shouted with horror, before Mike pressed the button, shutting the door tightly. But it was too late to do anything. At this moment, they were now on their own.

* * *

><p><strong>4:23 a.m.<strong>

"Monitor?"

"Check."

"Doors on both sides shut?"

"Check."

"Any signs of Larry?"

"None."

"Any sudden movements from Betty and her crazy pals?"

"A few every now and then."

"Good, let's keep it that way."

It was four in the morning, but the lost of Larry was weighing heavily on Brian, Rhonda and Mike's minds, feeling responsible for his unfortunate fate. But even so, they couldn't let that get to them; Larry would wanted them to make it out here alive and if they let themselves give into to it, they would end up as the latest batch of victims.

"So far, it looks they're biding their times before they make their move," Brian noted.

"We need to make sure that we have enough powers to hold them off…" Rhonda began. "We don't have as much as we use to have."

"So we'll have to reserve them for the most extreme moments," Mike commented, before the trio resumed with their duties.

But with each passing minute, they could feel themselves becoming tired and anxious, no doubt that their lack of sleep is starting to catch up to them. However, this was not the place nor the time to get some rest; they needed to stay awake, remain focus and thwart every attempts from Betty and the other animatronics until morning comes.

'_I need to remind myself to get some sleep when this is all over,'_ Mike thought to himself, before he glance and saw what look like a muffin on the console. "All that madness is enough to make the stomach rumble."

Having made of up his mind, Mike quickly made his way to the console, grabbing the muffin and took one bite out of it, only to find a nasty surprise waiting for him.

"YEOW! What's in this muffin?! It taste like scrap metal!" Mike yelped in pain, spitting out the small metal chunks and earning Brian and Rhonda's attention.

"Let me see that," Brian inspected the muffin and noticed something...odd in it. "This muffin is actually a hidden camera."

"There's also a speaker built into it as well," Rhonda added.

"Wait a minute…" Mike began. "So they've been listening to us the whole time?"

"That explains how Robbie knew about that remark I made about them," Brian agreed.

"If they knew what we were doing, then that means…" Rhonda didn't finished her words and immediately check up on the monitor, along with Brian and Mike and saw that all four animatronics are staring at them through the camera, no doubt that they have realized what had occurred, prompting the trio to frantically rush back to their position.

"Alright everyone, be prepared for the worst, because here they come!" Brian declared out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>5:45 a.m.<strong>

Just as they have expected, Betty, Robbie, Chico and Boxy were now acting out in desperation, trying make their way to the security room, their intentions obvious to them by now. Brian, Rhonda and Mike, however, didn't plan on getting themselves stuff in any suits, having thwarted their efforts each time one of them showed up, closing the door on them at the last minute. Even so, however, the animatronics we're just as stubborn as they were, as Chico and Robbie were camping out in the hallway, Betty was hidden from their sights and Boxy would show up any minute now.

"How much time do we have left?" a weary Brian called out to his friends, his eyes still glued to the monitor.

"At least fifteen," Rhonda replied. "But we have another problem: we only have ten percent of power left."

"If we use all of it, we'll just be sitting ducks for them," Mike commented, before letting out a deep sigh. "We're gonna die."

"Come on guys, we've been through worse," Brian explained, turning his gaze at them. "We've manage to make it out alive, no matter what, from fending off crazy clones to taming a loose cannon. Keeping them at bay until six is no different, so I say we keep up a good fight until then."

"You know what, you're right," Mike agreed, regaining some confidence. "We can stop them right at their tracks."

"Because one of them is making their move right now!" Rhonda alerted the boys, as they witnessed Chico heading right to them.

"I'm on it!" Mike shouted, making his way to the right door and pressing the button on time, preventing Chico any entry.

"There's another one coming!" Brian alerted them, as Boxy move with terrifying speed in the left hallway, before Rhonda closed the door on it, with only the sound of a thud from the other side. "That was a close one!"

"Let's not celebrate yet Brian. Here comes Betty and Robbie!" Rhonda yelled, prompting Brian to turn to the windows to see the animatronics heading their way. He then looked at the clock to see that they only have a minute left.

"Just one more left and we're home free!" Brian shouted with joy.

But without warning, the security room went completely dark, much to their horror; Brian tried to turn the monitor on to no avail, while Rhonda and Mike flipped the switches on both sides, with no response at all. Even worse, the doors that had kept the robots at bay were now lifted, leaving a wide open entrance on both sides. It was then that the worst had happened: they have used all the powers up.

'_Oh no, not now!'_ Brian thought, as he looked down at the monitor, before Mike and Rhonda touched his shoulders, bringing him back to his senses. With no other options, he, Rhonda and Mike huddle at the back of room in total fear, their looming fates hanging above them like a dark cloud. Standing on both sides where Betty and her animatronic friends, their faces lit up, followed by what sounded like a jingle; the jingle played for what felt like hours before it cut off, as the trio held their breath and sat in silence, the lights going out, leaving them in total darkness. Then, they heard something else...

_doo dee doo doo…doo dee DEE doo..._

All the lights from the room lit up and their tormentors suddenly turned around and left the security room, leaving just Brian, Rhonda and Mike alone. The three sat in shock for what felt like a long time.

"...What just happen?" Rhonda finally asked, breaking the silence. "They had us dead to rights and they just gave up?"

"I...I think we made it to six," Brian replied, feeling the weight of fear lifting off of him, as he looked at the clock that confirmed his answer.

"I-I don't think we could have cut that any closer. I thought for sure we were goners," Mike nervously said.

After getting themselves calmed down, they rejoiced quietly as they waited for their motor functions to come back, just glad to know that the terror was now over.

* * *

><p><strong>6:20 a.m.<strong>

Brian, Rhonda and Mike peeked around the corner, staring at Betty and the Amazing Troupe on stage, appearing as though they have remain there for the longest time. After a few more minutes, it was clear they had ceased any sorts of functions.

"Looks like they're truly inactive now," Brian remarked.

"Good! I don't want to spend another minute in the security room!" Mike exclaimed, before he and Brian glance at Rhonda, seemingly unhappy.

"What is it, Rhonda?" Brian asked his girlfriend. "Aren't you happy you made it out in one piece?"

"It's not that, Brian…" she began. "It's just that I still haven't found my wallet since this nightmare began. I'll just have to tell my dad the truth when I get home. Still, thanks for helping me out."

"I'm sure you'll dad will understand," Brian assured Rhonda, as she smiled back in response, before they began to head out to the entrance. But before they could, Rhonda notice something shining at the other end of the table, much to her curiosity.

'_Could it be?'_ Rhonda wondered, making her way to the end of the table, where she spotted a blue wallet sticking out, much to her joy.

"Guys, I found it!" Rhonda happily exclaimed, before she examined its content, wanting to make sure everything was were she left; she then saw the photo of her late mom sticking out, confirming that this was the one she was looking for all along, before regrouping back with the boys. "I swear, I am not leaving this out of my sight ever again."

"Looks like everything works out in the end then," Mike remarked.

Before they leave, though, the trio took one last look at Betty and her animatronic pals, their bodies remaining as stiff as statues.

"Still super creepy," Brian commented, before he, Rhonda and Mike finally exited out Betty's Bandicoot Pizzeria for the very last time.

* * *

><p>"That was very hectic, wasn't it Mike?" Brian asked his friend.<p>

"Insane is more like it. I'm just glad I'm not horribly stuffed in some suit," Mike remarked.

"I swear I do not want to hear anything related to Betty's Bandicoot Pizzeria from now on," Rhonda exclaimed, which Brian and Mike nodded their heads, just as the trio finally made it back to their neighborhood, only to cross paths with three familiar friends.

"Hey guys!" Gumball, Darwin and Anais greeted them, as Brian, Rhonda and Mike turned to face their friends. But the moment they saw their faces, the Watterson siblings yelped back, frightened by their appearances.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Gumball.

"Did you stay up all night to see some midnight showings?" Darwin questioned his friends.

"Looks to me like you experience something horrific," Anais deduced, examining the weary and tired appearances on her friends.

Brian, Rhonda and Mike looked at one another, unsure how to explain their harrowing survival to them. If they tell them that some crazy animatronics were the reasons, they might find it laughable and if they don't tell them anything, it'll arouse more curiosity. Eventually, there was only solution to this.

"Let me put it this way…" Brian began. "We're never going back to Betty's Bandicoot Pizzeria again. EVER."

"That place is nothing more than a nightmare come true," Rhonda added.

"If you ask me, I would have burn the place right then and now," Mike finished.

"...Alright then," Gumball accepted their explanations, even though he and his siblings were weirded out by their response.

"Why do I have the feeling we forgot something?" Brian asked.

"Hey, wait up for me!" All six turned around and couldn't believe what they were looking: in front of them was none other than Larry, his tall and lanky frame barely fitted inside a crude Chico the Chihuahua suit. After a moment of staring, Gumball, Darwin and Anais burst into laughter at his misfortune, while Brian, Rhonda and Mike were stunned by his sudden appearance

"Oh my!" Rhonda gasped with relief.

"He's still alive!" Mike shouted as they ran over to him.

"But how is it possible?" asked Brian.

"In case you kids have forgotten, I'm made of rock," Larry explained. "That's how I was able to survive. Plus...they've done this to me three other times."

"Then how come you didn't use the suit to your advantage?" Brian pointed out.

"Because even wearing the suit hurts," Larry replied. "Now, if you guys are done laughing and gawking at me, I could use some help getting out of this suit."

Brian, Rhonda, as well as Gumball, Darwin and Anais, hold Larry's arms in place to ensure that he remain still, while Mike made put his paws on the helmet, preparing to take it off.

"On the count to three…" Mike began. "1...2...3!"

With one might pull, Mike removed the helmet from Larry's head; unfortunately for Larry, the pain was too much for him to bear, as he let out the biggest scream for all of Elmore to hear his anguish.

"Whoops."

**The End**

**Tidbits**

**-Been a while since Sal and I wrote a TAWOG story, but with Halloween here, we felt it was the right time to do another Halloween-theme story. We're also aware of what happened last time, so we took the time to make sure we were careful this time.**

**-For this story, we decided to do one that parodied the popular "Five Nights at Freddy's" game, with some changes along the way to make itself stand out. Also, if this story does well, there might be more Newcomer side-stories in the future, but that's up in the air for now.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed reading The Pizzeria and happy Halloween as well.**


End file.
